Della's Mystical Adventure
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Della woke up one morning and found out she has magical powers along with her friends. Can she and her friends use their magical powers to rescue her family and the Mario Bros.? Bad summary so please R&R!
1. Something Seems Strange

I don't own any of the Mario characters.

I do own Della, Jessica, Brandon, Andrew, Mrs. Toadsimer, and the villain.

Della's Mystical Adventure

Chapter 1

On a bright and sunny morning in Sarasaland, Della woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen but something was odd. "Daisy, Mom, where are you?" Della asked out loud as she frantically looked around the castle. Sadly, there was no reply. "Is this some kind of joke cause I'm not laughing?" Della asked getting furious. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Jessica, what's up?" Della asked as she opened the door. "I have some bad news." Jessica told her. "Come in and tell me." Said Della. "Ok." Jessica said as she walked in the door. "What's the bad news?" Della asked as she and Jessica sat on the couch. "Your mom and sister were kidnapped." Jessica said in a sad tone. "What!" Della exclaimed. "Yeah and so have Mario and Luigi." Jessica added. "This is bad. Who took them?" Della asked. "An evil wizard took them." Jessica told her. "Who is this evil wizard and why did they take them?" Della asked. "I don't the wizard's name but she took them to get to you." Jessica explained. "Why would she want me?" Della asked. "She wants you cause she wants to take your magical powers." Jessica explained. "Wait a minute, I have magical powers?" Jessica asked curiously. "Yeah, you, me, Brandon, and Andrew all have magical powers." Jessica told her. "Cool. Will you guys help me rescue my family and friends?" Della asked. "Sure. Now let's go meet up with the boys at the park to discuss our powers." Said Jessica. "Ok." Della replied.

At the Sarasaland Park, Della and her friends are huddled over by a tree talking about their magical abilities. "Ok, so we need to use our magical abilities to rescue Della's family and the Mario Bros." Said Jessica. "What magical abilities do you have?" Brandon asked Della. "Well I don't know cause I just found out I had magical powers just this morning." Della explained. "Oh well we can find out now. See if you can use your fingers to make fire." Brandon said. "Ok." Della said as she pointed her finger. Nothing happened. "Try saying a spell." Brandon told her. "Fire arise!" Della shouted as she pointed her finger. The ground started to burst into flames. "Well I guess since we found your magical power, we can go rescue your family." Said Jessica. With that, Della and her friends went off on their magical journey.

I hope you guys like my new story!


	2. The Arguement

Della's Mystical Adventure

Chapter 2

Still at the Sarasaland Park, Della and her friends started to head towards the evil wizard's lair to rescue Della's family and friends. "So what are these magical powers supposed to do?" Della asked curiously as she walked beside her friends. "Well, they'll help you fight the wizard and help with any obstacles we come across." Andrew explained. "Oh alright but where are we supposed to go? I mean we're still at the park." Della complained. "You'll see." Jessica said as she pulled out her magic wand. She then waves her wand in the air and suddenly, a huge swirling circle appeared in mid air. "What is that?" Della asked curiously. "Well it's a wizard transporter and it transports us wherever we need to go." Jessica explained as she puts her wand away. "How does it know where we need to go? Della asked. "We say where we want to go and it takes us there." Jessica explained. "Awesome, let's go!" Della exclaimed. With that, Della and her friends stepped into the wizard transporter.

Out in the middle of nowhere, Della and her friends appeared from the transporter. "Jessica, I don't think you told the transporter the right thing." Della said in a panicking tone. "What are you talking about?" Jessica asked sounding clueless. "We are out in the middle of nowhere, Jessica!" Della snapped. "I'm sorry, I didn't say anything when we went through the transporter." Jessica said with tears welling up in her eyes. "You mean to tell us that you didn't say anything?" Della asked angrily. "Again I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." Jessica begged. "I'm beyond mad. Because of you, we are stuck out here and we probably won't be able to rescue my family!" Della screamed in rage. "Fine, if you're that upset with me, then I'm leaving. You know what, I don't want to talk to you ever again!" Jessica shouted as she began to leave. "Who needs her anyways?" Della asked out loud as she turned back to Brandon and Andrew. The boys didn't say a word. "What?" Della asked. "Nothing." Andrew replied. "I know it's something. Let me guess, it's about Jessica isn't it?" Della asked. "Fine you caught me." Said Andrew. "I'm not going to tell her I'm sorry, she brought us out here which is way off track from the wizard's lair and I'm never going to rescue my family and friends." Della said as she sat on the grass. "I know you want to save your family but can you two at least try to make up cause she can really help us out." Said Andrew. "Ok I guess, but how are we going to catch up with her? She's already far away from here." Della said as she stood up. "Since we don't know how to get the transporter to appear like she does, we'll just have to run after her." Said Brandon. With that, Della, Brandon, and Andrew took off running.

At the evil wizard's lair in the magic world, Daisy, her mom, and the Mario Bros. were all locked up in an invisible cage. "What does this person wants?" Daisy asked out loud. "I don't know but whatever it is cannot be good." Mario replied. "Seems like you guys are comfortable." A man in a black wizard robe said as he walked into the room. "Who are you?" Daisy asked angrily. "Well my name is Spellcurse The Unstoppable but you can just call me Spellcurse." Spellcurse explained. "Why do they call you The Unstoppable?" Mario asked curiously. "They call me the Unstoppable because I can magically transport to anywhere in the world." Spellcurse explained. "Ok so why are we here?" Daisy asked. "You're here because I am using you guys to get to Della and her friend's magical powers." Spellcurse explained as he walked over to the invisible cage. "Wait, how do you know about my sister?" Daisy asked. "I do my research. Oh and any funny business from you guys and I will magically make you guys disappear. Spellcurse warned. There was no reply. "And try to have fun." Spellcurse joked as he walked out of the room.

I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the first chapter of this story!


	3. Jessica's Gone Missing

Della's Mystical Adventure

Chapter 3

After a few minutes of running, Della, Andrew, and Brandon stopped. "Where could she be?" Della asked out loud as she looked around. "I don't know, but wherever she is we'll find her." Brandon assured her. "Plus, she couldn't have gotten too far, unless she used the magical transporter." Said Andrew. Della and Brandon just stared at him. "Stop staring at me, you're creeping me out." Andrew fussed. Brandon and Della stopped staring and started to walk.

Suddenly, they find a note on the ground. "What's this?" Della asked as she bent down to pick up the piece of paper.

_Dear Brandon, Della, and Andrew,_

_I kidnapped your friend Jessica and I'm about to drain her wizard powers and I might just get rid of her after I drain her powers, so if you want to see her ever again, you better come fast._

_P.S. I have your family and some of your other friends too._

_Spellcurse_

"Oh no, what are we gonna do?" Della asked in a worried. "I don't know, but what I'm wondering is when she got captured." Brandon said curiously.

Earlier:

"I can't believe Della got mad at me for a tiny mistake I made." Jessica said angrily as she walked. "I am never gonna forgive her for yelling at me ne…." Jessica said before she was cut off by a man wearing a black wizard robe appeared out of nowhere. "Hello Jessica." The man said evilly. "Who are you?" Jessica asked. "My name is not important right now, I will tell you when we get to my place." The man said. "What do you mean my place?" Jessica asked nervously. "You'll see." The man said as he picked Jessica up. "Let me go!" Jessica demanded angrily as she struggled to get free from the man's grasp. The man didn't listen. He pulled his wand out of the pocket of his wizard robe and waved it. Instantly, they were gone.

Present:

"We better go save her before Spellcurse drains her magical abilities!" Della shrieked. "Alright let's go!" Andrew exclaimed. With that, Brandon, Andrew, and Della took off running again.

At Spellcurse's lair, "I told you to let me go!" Jessica shouted as Spellcurse was dragging her behind him. "Shut up!" Spellcurse bellowed angrily. Jessica closed her mouth. When she and Spellcurse made it to the room where everyone else was being held, Spellcurse dragged her over to a chair and started to tie her to it. "Who are you and what are you gonna do to me?" Jessica asked nervously as Spellcurse was tying ropes around her body and legs. "Well, my name is Spellcurse and I'm gonna drain those pathetic magical powers of yours." Spellcurse explained. "Leave her alone!" Mario shouted angrily from across the room. "Shut up!" Spellcurse shouted angrily. "Now where was I?" Spellcurse asked as he turned back to Jessica. "My powers are not pathetic. I can make a transporter appear out of nowhere." Jessica explained. "Well I can do that too, but better." Spellcurse said as he got in her face. "How are you gonna drain my powers if you have me tied to this chair like this?" Jessica asked. "That chair magically drains your powers." Spellcurse said. "You mean it's already taking away my powers?" Jessica asked as tears started to well up and spill over. "In less than 24 hours, you'll be completely powerless and when I get your other friends, their powers will be mine too and I'll be the most powerful wizard in the whole magic world." Spellcurse said as he laughed evilly.

Seems like Jessica is in a bit of trouble here. Can her friends rescue her before all of her powers are gone? You'll have to wait and find out. I hope you guys like this chapter by the way.


	4. The Magic Carpet

Della's Mystical Adventure

Chapter 4

It was getting late in the afternoon and Della and the two boys are trying to figure out what to do to save their friends and Della's family. "What are we gonna do? We're running out of time!" Della shrieked. "Calm down, we'll think of something." Andrew said trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry." Said Della. "Hey, maybe we can't transport ourselves but I did happen to bring a magic carpet and we can fly to Spellcurse's lair." Brandon explained. "That's great idea but how are we all gonna fit on it?" Della asked. "Don't worry, it's a big carpet." Brandon assured her. "Ok, if you say so." Said Della. Brandon went into his backpack that he brought with him and pull out a huge carpet. "How were you able to fit that in there?" Andrew asked. "My backpack is magical so it can fit huge stuff in there." Brandon explained. "Cool!" Della exclaimed. With that, Della, Brandon, and Andrew got on the magic carpet and took off.

Up in the sky, the three kids are flying to the evil wizard's lair. "Are we almost there?" Andrew asked impatiently. "Yes we are." Brandon told him. "This is so cool!" Della exclaimed randomly. "Yeah it is." Said Andrew. They continued to fly until they reached Spellcurse's lair. "Here we are." Brandon said as they began to land the carpet. Once they landed, the three kids got off the carpet and started to head inside.

Inside the lair, the kids are walking down a dark hallway leading to the room where Della's friends and family are being held. "Hey Della, can you use your wand to light up the hallway?" Andrew asked as he's walking down the hall. "Sure." Della said as she pulled out her wand from her pocket. Della shook her wand and a small flame appeared at the tip of her wand. "Thanks Della." Andrew thanked. "You're welcome." Della replied. Suddenly, they heard shouting coming from one of the rooms. "I think I know where they are." Brandon said as he and the others started to run towards the room with all the shouting.

When the kids opened the door, they saw the Mario Bros. and Della's family locked in an invisible cage and Jessica tied to a chair. "Well well well, look who decided to show up." Spellcurse cackled evilly. "Let them go!" Della demanded angrily. "I don't think so." Spellcurse said. "Why not?" Della whined. "Well I took your family and friends to lure you guys into coming so that I can drain your magical powers and I'm already draining your friend's powers."Spellcurse explained as he pointed to Jessica. "Della, you have to help me. My powers are almost gone." Jessica begged. "Don't worry, I'll get you." Della assured. "You guys won't be going anywhere." Said Spellcurse. "We'll see about that." Della said as she pulled out her wand. "What do you want us to do?" Andrew asked. "Go free Jessica and everyone else while I fight Spellcurse." Della explained. "But you'll get hurt." Andrew said in a worried tone. "Listen, I want to be a hero for once. Now go help Brandon free everybody." Della demanded. "Alright but be careful and I'll let Jessica stay here with you so that you guys can transport back to the park when you guys are done." Andrew explained. Della nodded in agreement.

"Now where were we?" Della asked as she turned back to Spellcurse. "You think a little girl like you is gonna defeat me?" Spellcurse asked as he began to laugh. "I wouldn't laugh." Della said as she raised her wand in the air. "Fire arise!" Della shouted. The whole room started to catch on fire. "That's a lame spell. How is that supposed to defeat me?" Spellcurse asked. Della just stood there and smiled when some of the flames started to get on Spellcurse's robe. "OWWWW that's hot!" Spellcurse screamed in pain as he got on the floor and started to roll.

"Come on Jessica, let's get out of here!" Della shouted as she grabbed on to Jessica's hand and pulled her out of the burning room. When they got outside, they stopped running. "Are you ok?" Della asked in concern. "I'm fine, thanks to you." Jessica said as she hugged her friend. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" Della asked. "No I'm not and I'm really sorry I made that mistake back at the park." Jessica apologized."It's alright, I forgive you." Said Della. "Well, we should probably transport back to the park." Jessica said as she took out her wand. She waved her wand and the transporter appeared and she and Della stepped into the transporter and they were gone.

I hope you guys like this chapter!


	5. In Reality

Della's Mystical Adventure

Chapter 5

"Wow that was the best dream ever." Della said to herself as she woke up. "What's wrong honey?" Her mom asked as she came into her bedroom. "Nothing, I just had an amazing dream last night." Della told her. "What was your dream about sweetie?" Her mom asked curiously as she sat on her bed. "In my dream, I had magic powers along with Jessica, Brandon, and Andrew." Della explained. "Ok, go on." Her mom told her. "Right, well you, Daisy, and the Mario Bros. were kidnapped by this evil wizard named Spellcurse and he was using you guys to get my magic powers and also my friends." Della explained. "Ok….." Her mom said. "Then, we went to the Sarasaland Park and Jessica used her magic powers to make a magical transporter and she messed up and we ended up transporting to the middle of nowhere. Then, I yelled at Jessica and she got mad and walked off and ended up getting captured by Spellcurse. She was tied to this chair that drained her magical abilities but we saved her before all her powers where gone and we also saved you guys." Della explained. "Wow, that's a lot!" Her mom exclaimed. "I know, and I can't wait to tell my friends about it at school today." Said Della. "Well, how about you go get dressed and come down for breakfast."Her mom said as she got off of Della's bed, "Alright." Della replied as she got off her bed and headed towards her dresser.

Once Della got dressed and had her breakfast, she and Daisy headed off to school. At Sarasaland Elementary, Della's class was at lunch and Della was telling her friends about her dream. "So Brandon, Andrew, and I rescued Jessica before her powers were all gone." Della explained. "Thanks for saving me in your dream." Jessica thanked. "You're welcome and if something like that actually happens, I would do the best I can to save you." Della told her. "Aww, you're so sweet." Said Jessica. "Thank you." Della thanked. "You're welcome." Della replied. All of a sudden the bell rings and all the kids went back to class.

The End!

I'm sorry if this story wasn't really good. I promise future stories will be better.


End file.
